Regrets
by shionlover
Summary: Todos conocen a esa chica que parece que tiene la vida resuelta. La chica que tiene un increíble trabajo, un novio perfecto, la vida deseada y más...bueno, esa no soy yo. Mi nombre es Summer Black y esta es mi historia.


**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió escribirlo después de terminar de ver una serie xD espero que les guste.**

Todos tienen esa amiga que parece que tiene la vida resuelta. La chica que tiene un increíble trabajo, un novio perfecto, la vida deseada...bueno, esa no soy yo. Mi nombre es Summer Black y esta es mi historia.

Soy una chica de Paris, estoy a punto de cumplir veintisiete años, trabajo en una horrible oficina todas las tardes y sobre mi vida amorosa...Tengo una excelente relación con mi perro Toby. En pocas palabras no he logrado nada con mi vida.

Yo vengo de una familia adinerada, tengo mis estudios en una excelente escuela, alguna vez fui una chica muy carismática y popular. Se preguntarán cómo alguien yo tiene una vida miserable, y la respuesta es muy fácil...Malas decisiones. Podría hacerles una lista completa sobre las formas en las que puedes arruinar tu vida y yo pasé por todas ellas. A veces extraño esos tiempos, pero supongo que lo único que puedes hacer es vivir día a día…

Ahí me encontraba una vez más en ese tedioso cubículo de dos metros cuadrados, al que llamo "mini infierno". Escribía cientas y cientas de palabras en mi viejo ordenador, como si escribir rápido haría que el tiempo se acelerara.

-Summer.-Me habló mi jefe cuando iba pasando por mi "mini infierno"

Salí de ahí a toda prisa, teniendo que correr de forma ridícula para alcanzar a mi jefe. Daba pequeños pasos gracias a la estúpida falda pegada que llevaba, además que mis tacones estaban al borde de desbaratarse. Lo seguí hasta su oficina, se paró frente a mí y dijo dos palabras que nunca me hubiera esperado.

-Estás despedida.

-¿Qué?-Apenas pude articular esa simple palabra.-P-pe...pero no puede hacer eso.-Estaba que quería llorar.

-Ya lo hice, buena suerte.-Me entregó una caja para que pudiera meter mis cosas personales.-Ahora sal de mi oficina…

Como les dije, mi vida no es la más deseada en este mundo. Mi jefe me corrió y al borde de las lágrimas me encaminé a una cafetería.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?-Me dije a mí misma sentada en una mesa mientras bebía un capuccino.

Intenté llamar a Rosalya, mi mejor amiga, pero no contestó. Tomé mis cabellos negros entre mis dedos y hundí mi cabeza esperando desaparecer.

-¿Tienes un día difícil?-Una señora de la mesa que tenía a un lado me preguntó. Tenía el cabello rosado y lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran del mismo color. Llevaba una diadema de color dorado e iba vestida con una blusa morada y un pantalón blanco.

-No tiene idea.-Sonreí irónicamente.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar.-Sin que me lo hubiera esperado se sentó en mi mesa, lo que me hizo sentir incómoda.

-Ni siquiera la conozco.-Estuve a punto de alejarme de ahí, pero ella me extendió la mano y por mi gran ética me vi obligada a estrujársela.

-Me llamo Agatha, pero por favor llámame tía Agatha.

-De acuerdo…-Esta mujer era extraña.-Me llamo Summer Black.

-Un gusto.-Sonrió de una forma muy cálida.- Soy una terapeuta, por lo que necesites estaré para ti.-Me extendió su tarjeta con una dirección y se fue de la cafetería sin decir nada más.

Observé con atención la tarjeta y le pensé por unos minutos. No estaría mal tener a alguien que escuchara todos mis problemas…

Al día siguiente me encontraba con la "Tía Agatha" en una sesión.

-Muy bien.-Ella leyó una hoja que tenía en mano y después me observó.-Summer Black, veintiséis años, soltera y vives con un perro, tienes envidia de tus amigos que encontraron el amor y buscas tener una vida feliz, ¿cierto?

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Eso fue todo lo que le había contado en el transcurso de la hora.

Arrugó la hoja hasta hacerla bolita y la tiró en el bote de basura. Yo la observé extrañada.

-No necesitamos nada de esto.-Me aseguró, yo la veía sin entender.-Verás querida, mi forma de tomar las sesiones con mis pacientes, no es igual que la de los demás terapeutas. Te puedo asegurar que esta forma en la que trabajo, hará que tú me digas que malo te ha sucedido y yo lo arreglaré.

Sonreí de manera triste.

-No es tan fácil.

-Yo te aseguro que sí.-Se inclinó hacia adelante para tenerme más cerca.-Lo único que te pido es que tengas confianza y seguridad.

Yo reí nerviosa.

-Quiero que me digas cual era tu plan de vida.

-No lo sé.-Dije organizando mis ideas.-Supongo que terminar mi carrera, tener una vida feliz con una pareja y casarme, además de poder tener mi trabajo deseado.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese proyecto de vida?

-Metí la pata hasta el fondo. Supongo que las malas decisiones fueron las que me arrastraron hasta donde estoy hoy. Algunas personas tienen algunos arrepentimientos...yo tengo toneladas.-Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, pero aún así estaba sonriendo.-Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacerlas diferentes.

-¿Como qué?

-Como dije, son toneladas.-Pensé en alguna específicamente, pero varias se me venían a la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Ella se dio cuenta que me estaba tardando, por lo que me extendió un lápiz y un papel.

-Escríbelos para mí.

Y así lo hice, escribí una lista con varios arrepentimientos.

_1-Tomar de más en mi graduación._

_2-No aceptar ir a mi academia de baile._

_3- Perder mi virginidad con Dake._

_4-Hacer que Laeti y Armin se hicieran novios_

_5-Haber tratado mal a Ken._

_6-Besar a Castiel._

_7-No haber escuchado a Lysandro._

_8-Ser una hipócrita con Rosalya._

_9-Dejarme vencer por Debrah._

_10-No haber aceptado al chico que más amé._

Escribí solamente diez o nunca hubiera terminado la lista. Le entregué la el papel a la tía Agatha y ella lo analizó cuidadosamente.

-Cuéntame sobre tu graduación.

Me sentí perturbada al recordar las estupideces que hice aquella vez hace años.

-Tomé demasiado. Se supone que era iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida, pero las tentaciones adolescentes pudieron más. Mi amigo Castiel llevó varias botellas de vodka e hicimos competencias de quien podía tomar más...y gané. Fui a la pista de baile totalmente borracha, vomité por todos lados y me desmayé. Un chico llamado Jade era mi novio en ese entonces, me terminó después de eso, además que todo el mundo me recordó eso por años.

-Ya veo…-Escuchaba atentamente mientras cruzaba la pierna en su asiento.

-Sé que suena estúpido, pero ese día cambió una gran parte de mi vida. Les di una impresión errónea de mi y-

-Te importa demasiado lo que piensen de ti.

-No mucho...de hecho y-

-Ya me aburrí.-Dijo mi terapeuta mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Yo me quedé estática por su reacción.-Hagamos esto rápido. ¿Quieres cambiar tu vida? ¿Sí o no?

-Sí-Dije con toda seguridad.

-Muy bien.-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.-Entonces respóndeme algo. Si pudieras regresar en el tiempo y poder cambiar lo que sucedió…¿Qué harías diferente?

-Decirle a Castiel que hay otras formas de divertirnos y que no todo es alcohol. Bailaría mucho con mis amigos y podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con Jade.

-Concedido.-Me dijo sonriente.

Una vez más la vi sin entender. Quise preguntarle a qué se refería pero mis párpados me comenzaron a pesar, unas tremendas ganas de dormir me inundaron, por lo que caí al suelo prácticamente desmayada.

Desperté en una suave y deliciosa cama. Observé mi reloj, siendo las seis de la tarde…¿Reloj? Yo no tengo un reloj a lado de mi cama.

Me senté en la cama observando todo a mi alrededor.

-Esto no es cierto.-Me dije a mí misma.

Me encontraba en la casa de mis papás, en la habitación que yo tenía y rodeada de las cosas que solía tener. ¿Esto era un sueño? Era demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Corrí a verme al espejo. Casi me da un infarto cuando me observé a mi misma pero en una versión mucho más jóven. Si no me equivoco debo tener diecisiete años en este momento.

Toqué mi cara con mis manos temblorosas, observando mi cabello negro amarrado en una coleta como solía llevarlo al instituto, además que mis ojos ámbar eran más brillosos. Llevaba lentes de contacto como solía hacerlo…¿¡Que esta pasando aquí?!

Una vez más caí al suelo desmayada.

**OMG volvio al pasado chan chan chan! Cada capítulo Summer intentará cambiar esos errores de su vida, ¿Lo logrará? Espero que les haya gustado porque mis fics los hago con amor. Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, apuñaladas, golpes con fierros, etc.(ya saben la rutina xD) Ya terminé exámenes entonces seguiré pronto con mis otros fics pendientes. **

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
